Throughout modern society, the communication of data to effectuate many different types of communication services is pervasive. The ability easily and quickly to access a communication system through which to communicate data pursuant to the effectuation of such services is needed by many. And, as advancements in communication technologies shall likely permit new communication services, the need for such access shall likely increase.
In general, a communication system includes, at a minimum, a set of communication stations that are interconnected by way of a communication channel. At least one of the communication stations of the set forms a sending station, and at least another of the communication stations of the set forms a receiving station. The sending station operates to send data upon a communication channel, and the receiving station operates to detect the data communicated on the communication channel.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. In a radio communication system, the communication channel that is used to communicate data between sending and receiving stations is formed on a radio link, a part of the electromagnetic spectrum. The communication channel is referred to as a radio channel. In other communication systems, conductive paths, i.e., wirelines, are generally required to interconnect the communication stations, and the communication channels are defined thereon. Radio channels obviate the need to interconnect the communication stations with the wirelines.
And, because the wirelines are not required to interconnect the communication stations to permit data to be communicated therebetween, radio communication systems permit the effectuation of a communication service even when the communication stations between which data is communicated to effectuate the communication service are positioned at locations between which use of wireline connections would be impractical or unfeasible. That is to say, radio communication systems are able to be used to effectuate communications when the use of corresponding wireline communication systems are not practically possible. Additionally, a radio communication system is amenable for implementation as a mobile communication system in which one or more of the communication stations operable therein is permitted mobility.
A cellular communication system is a type of mobile radio communication system. Cellular communication systems are generally constructed to be operable in conformity with the operating protocols of a standardized operating specification promulgated by a regulatory body. And, the networks of various cellular communication systems, operable pursuant to different operating specifications, have been installed throughout significant portions of the populated areas of the world. Both voice and data communication services are effectuable by way of a cellular communication system.
A user communicates in a cellular communication system through use of a mobile station, referred to herein as a mobile node. A mobile station includes radio transceiver circuitry permitting both the sending and receiving of data with a network part by way of radio channels formed with the network part. Fixed-site transceivers of the network part of the communication system correspondingly operate to transceive data with the mobile node. The fixed-site transceivers are referred to as base transceiver stations, or base stations. Base stations are installed at spaced-apart locations throughout geographical areas that are encompassed by the network parts of the communication systems. A cellular communication system typically includes a large number of base transceiver stations, and each base transceiver station defines a cell that represents a coverage area encompassed by that cell.
When a mobile node is positioned within a cell defined by a particular base station, communications by, and between, the mobile node and the network part of the communication system are generally effectuated with the base station that defines the cell. Due to the inherent mobility of a mobile node, the mobile node might be repositioned, during its operation, or between separate communication sessions, between successive cells defined by successive ones of the base stations.
Several generations of cellular communication systems have been developed and deployed. And, new-generation systems are under development and deployment. While first-generation cellular communication systems utilize analog communication techniques, subsequent generations of the communication systems utilize digital communication technologies. Through the use of digital communication technologies, communications are effectuable through the use of packet-switched communication connections. Analog communication techniques, in contrast, generally require the use of circuit-switched connections. Use of packet-switched connections are generally advantageous as such connections are permitting of more efficient utilization of communication resources allocated to a communication system.
An exemplary, cellular communication system in which packet-switched communication connections are utilized is set forth in the operating protocol of a CDMA2000 operating specification. Packet-based communication services, and the operating protocols for effectuating such services utilizing packet-switched connections are set forth in the operating specification.
Packet zones are defined with respect to packet-based communications. Packet zones are analogous to cells, or groups of cells, defined by network structure to which, and between which, data is communicated with a mobile node pursuant to effectuation of a packet communication service. Packet zone boundaries define the packet zones, and adjacent packet zones are separated by packet zone boundaries.
When a mobile node is operated close to a packet zone boundary, the mobile node might cross the boundary during effectuation of the communication service. When the boundary is crossed, the mobile node must re-register with network structure associated with the packet zone into which the mobile node enters. Or, even absent entry into a new packet zone, the mobile node might be required to, or attempt to, register with the network structure associated with another packet zone.
A so-called ping-pong effect might occur, however, if the mobile node attempts repeatedly to register with alternating network structure associated with the adjacent packet zones. Such repeated attempts causes generation of excessive levels of overhead signaling that is radio-resource consumptive. Additionally, generation of the overhead signaling depletes stored energy of a battery power supply that typically powers a mobile node.
Various proposals have been set forth by which to provide hysteresis to reduce, or to prevent, the occurrence of the ping-pong effect. One proposal, for instance, makes use of a timer that utilizes a network-specified timer value. At least one existing proposal, however, is susceptible to increased levels of communication failure, e.g., call drop or data loss, due to delayed registration of the mobile node at a network entity, i.e., a packet control function/base station, that is associated with a packet zone into which the mobile node enters. To reduce this possibility, the timer value must be set to be of an appropriate value. But, because the timer value is a network-specified value radio resources are required to communicate the network-specified value to the mobile node. Additional problems are also associated with the use of a network-specified value. Prediction of the optimal value is unable deterministically to be set as movement of the mobile node is random, or at least must be presumed to be so.
Accordingly, an improved manner by which to provide hysteresis to reduce the ping-pong effect of operation of a mobile node at a packet zone boundary is therefore required.
It is in light of this background information related to packet radio communication systems that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.